footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Football Manager 2011
Football Manager 2011 (abbreviated to Football Manager 11 or FM11) is a football manager simulation video game. It was released on Microsoft Windows and Mac OS X on 5 November 2010. It was also released on PlayStation Portable on 26 November 2010. The latest version for iOS was released on 21 April 2011. New features On 11 August 2010, Sports Interactive published a video announcing a number of new features that will be included in Football Manager 2011. This video announced the following features: * Agents roles have been enhanced; there will be five types of agents that negotiate contracts. Some will give you a blank page for negotiations, while others will ask for too much and others will be more sensible. * A number of features as well as the design of the box had previously been leaked on 23 July 2010, before any official announcements were made by Sports Interactive and Sega. Sports Interactive Studio Director Miles Jacobson confirmed that some of the leaked information was accurate and some was not. Other features that were posted on the Mirror Football blog from Miles Jacobson include: * Press Conference revamp – Not just a new user interface, and not just 150+ new press conference questions, but also all of the previous 500+ press conference questions have been fully reviewed, with possible answers revised where necessary, leading to press conferences being more intuitive and in situ. * Match analysis improvements – Lots of new options available on the match analysis chalkboard, with offsides, free kicks, corners, throw ins, clear cut chances, half chances all now available to analyse via the system, as well as the option to show all of the players match actions at the same time, rather than having to look at them all separately. * Squad registration / squad number split – We’ve separated out the squad registration and squad numbering screens, so you can now give squad numbers to players who don’t need to be registered. * Newgen revamp – Newly generated players are now created using a new system that looks at player templates for different styles of player, as well as taking national traits into account, to ensure that the types of player in the game are constant throughout the life of your own saved game. * B-Team & Amateur revamp – Due to lots of feedback from our community, particularly from Spanish and Danish users, regarding the way that B teams and amateur work in the game compared to real life, we’ve had a revamp on the way they work to make them more accurate than ever before Demo A Demo of the game was released on Steam in association with Mirrorfootball.co.uk on 21 October, which as usual is half of a season of game play, which can be continued within the full purchased version. The Demo is also available to download from the official site for use outside of Steam. As with previous editions of the game, two versions of the demo exist; Vanilla and Strawberry. Vanilla version has a smaller download size and is limited to only English and Scottish leagues playable as quick-starts, whereas the Strawberry version has 12 nations' playable as quick-starts. Steam can only download the Strawberry edition of the demo. Patches The first patch for Football Manager 2011 (version 11.1.0) was issued on the game's release date; one of the main reasons for the patch was to update the ownership details of Liverpool F.C. which had changed hands between the game discs being printed and its release, the financial situation and points deduction at Dundee F.C., as well as other bug fixes. Version 11.1.1 followed on 12 November which fixes a number of minor bugs. The third patch, v11.2.0 came available on 16 December which fixed many bugs and improved the Match engine. One day later a 'Hotfix' became available to fix a bug which didn't allow players to continue on their saved game if they were running a Polish League after they had installed the v11.2.0 patch. v11.3.0 has now been released as of 8 March and includes all World Transfers from the January transfer window, as well as various game fixes. Playable leagues and club cups There are a total of 51 playable nations and 117 playable leagues that are included in the game. The editor allows the players to add any lower level league to existing leagues, as well as the creation of new ones. Reception The German website 4players.de rated the game with 87% as "sehr gut" ("very good"). External links * [http://www.footballmanager.com/ Official Football Manager 2011 Website] 2011 Category:Association football management video games Category:Association football video games